godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gambetti crime family
The Gambetti crime family is an organized crime syndicate of La Cosa Nostra, founded in 1920 by Sicilian immigrants Johnny Gambetti and Carlos Gambetti. The family was originally the Gambetti Gang, until 1929, when it became the Family it is today. They are enemies of the Ancelotti crime family, Pavano crime family, Lupisella crime family, Messina crime family, Korean Mob, Midtown Gangsters, Bulgarin crime family, Faustin crime family, and Rascalov crime family, while they are allies with the Pegorino crime family, Messina crime family, and other families of The Commission. History The Gambetti Gang was founded in 1920 by the Gambetti Brothers, who immigrated from Bagheria, Sicily. Giovanni "Johnny" Gambetti was in charge of the organization, while Carlo Gambetti took action as the lead enforcer and hitman. The gang grew in power and in membership rapidly, running speakeasies. The Gambettis fought the rival Ancelotti Gang in Little Italy, and in 1933, they murdered Frankie Ancelotti, the second-in-command of the Ancelottis and a made member. Sammy Ancelotti got his revenge by slitting Gambetti's throat at a bar, but Carlo Gambetti went into hiding. Gambetti's second-in-command Santino Cangelosi took over the organization as the acting leader, and became the full leader of the organization after the murder of Carlo Gambetti in 1940 by Sammy Ancelotti. The Gambettis were transformed into a "legitimate" family after 1958, running bus lines, windows, and cleaning. Cangelosi was a respected don, yet the Gambetti-Ancelotti War had been raging ever since 1930. He had to fight Sammy Ancelotti for years upon years, and both died of natural causes in 1978. Jon Gravelli, a member of the regime of Carlo Gambetti since 1940, took over the family, and continued the mob war against the Ancelottis, He also quarrelled with the Jopok in New Jersey, sending hitmen to kill Kim-Young Guk, who was the head of the Guk Jopok. Gambetti worked for the CIA at some points, and was ordered to go to trial, but he had been sick for over a dozen years as of 2008. Some accused him of faking illness, but they were proved wrong when he was diagnosed of terminal cancer. Gambetti was enemies with Dimitri Rascalov, who, alongside with the Russian Mafia, was trying to take over rackets the Gambettis had control of for over fifty years, and hired Nikolai Bellic on various occasions to help him. His Underboss Vincenzo Tomasso succeeded him as Don when he passed away in November, and was arrested in 2010 for racketeering and extortion. In 2011, the Gambetti-Lupisella War occurred after an attempt on Roy's life. Roy, who is the current boss of the Gambettis, retaliated and ultimately the war continued until 2017. Members (1928-1940) Don: Johnny Gambetti Underboss: Carlo Gambetti, Santino Cangelosi Capo: Santino Cangelosi Soldier: Jon Gravelli, Vito Tommasino Members (2008) Don: Jon Gravelli Consigliere: Roy Zito Underboss: '''Sammy Bottino '''Caporegimes: Leonardo Piccola, Vincent Leombruno, Tommy Scioscia, Gabriel Vantallion and Michael Falcone Soldiers: Sebastian Morelli, Peter Mosca, Paul Schiavonne, Tony Marinetto, Joe Mollica, Pete Castelli Category:Sicilian crime families Category:Families